1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer systems, and more particularly to a personal computer equipped with a built-in printer and a system and method for using that computer to print information on items of various sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over that past several decades, the personal computer has proven to be an indispensable tool for performing a variety of personal and business applications. Through the personal computer, for example, offices now enjoy automated accounting and word processing capabilities, archive large amounts of data, and perform inventory analysis with pinpoint accuracy. On a more personal level, the personal computer allows users to access the internet, keep track of personal finances, and play video games. In short, the personal computer has become ubiquitous in everyday life, making its absence inconceivable for all practical purposes.
Most recently, notebooks have emerged as the preferred form of the personal computer. These xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d computers are advantageous because they integrate the traditionally separate features of a desktop computer (e.g., CPU, display, and keyboard) into a single, easy-to-carry unit. One drawback of this type of computer, however, is that it is not yet fully integrated in terms of the hardware needed to function as a portable office. For example, while a disk drive, keyboard, and display are standard features on a notebook, a printer is not. Notebook users, and especially those on travel, are therefore forced to take alternative and often time-consuming steps to print the documents they need. These steps most typically include searching for a surrogate office equipped with a printer, e-mailing documents to secretaries for remote printing, or simply waiting until a printer conveniently becomes available. This is particularly troublesome to persons who require hard copies of their work on an immediate basis. See, for example, the article xe2x80x9cGet Up and Goxe2x80x9d in Fortune: Technology Guide, Summer 2000 issue.
Second generation notebook computers have been designed with a built-in printer. One such notebook, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,320 to Agata, is equipped with a paper transport path which passes underneath the entire length of a removable keyboard. Designing the transport path in this manner makes the Agata notebook undesirable for a number of reasons.
First, integrating the transport path into the Agata computer requires substantial re-alignment of the internal electronics of the notebook. The disk drive and processing circuits, for example, must be moved to non-standard positions in order to accommodate the internal battery, printhead, feed rollers and other components of the printer. This makes the Agata notebook expensive to manufacture, which translates into increased cost for the user. Re-alignment of components also increases the overall thickness and weight of the notebook, as specialized mounting plates are required to support the platen, printhead, and other printer components.
Second, integrating the transport path under the keyboard consumes virtually all the internal space of the Agata notebook. This severely limits the capaability of the notebook to be upgraded with add-on or peripheral devices such as additional disk drives, PCMCIA cards, and other features which have proven to be desirable to many users, especially those in business.
Third, forming the transport path under the keyboard makes the processing circuits of the Agata computer hard to reach by technicians, which contributes to the cost and complexity of maintaining the notebook.
Fourth, the Agata patent makes clear that before printing, a user must remove the keyboard to adjust an internal paper guide to match the paper being printed on. This removal step is especially necessary in the case of envelopes and other odd-sized print items. Having to remove the keyboard adds process steps needed for printing, makes the notebook inconvenient to use, and increases its susceptibility to wear and damage.
A need therefore exists for personal computer having a built-in printer which represents an improvement over Agata-type notebooks in terms of convenience, cost, versatility, and efficiency to the user.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a personal computer having a built-in printer which overcomes the drawbacks of conventional computers of this type.
It is another object of the present invention to achieve the first object by forming the transport path of the printer to be parallel to a peripheral edge of the computer housing, thereby minimizing or altogether eliminating the need to rearrange the internal electronics of the computer into non-standard positions. This results in a substantial reduction in costs both to the manufacturer and end user, as well as a minimization in any increase in the size of the computer housing that might be required in order to accommodate the printer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal computer having a built-in printer, wherein the transport path of the printer is formed by a slot having a depth which only minimally extends into the internal portions of the computer housing, thereby minimizing the need to rearrange the internal electronics of the computer and thus allowing the computer to be upgraded with add-on or peripheral devices in virtually the same way as computers without built-in printers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal computer with a built-in printer which has minimally invasive transport path which allows technicians to conveniently access the internal electronics of the computer for maintenance and other purposes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal computer having a built-in printer which prints documents without requiring the removal of any components of the computer. This not only reduces the number of process steps required for printing, but also increases the useful life of the computer by minimizing the degree to which dust and debris enters the housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal computer having a built-in printer which prints information on envelopes and other odd-sized items without requiring a user to adjust any features of the transport path including paper guides, thereby simplifying the printing process along with its speed and efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method which uses a personal computer of the aforementioned type to print information (e.g., private carrier and/or postage rate marks, address information, advertisements, postal bar codes) on items of mail, standard forms, and other types of print media, thereby enabling persons away from the home or office to mail work papers, personal correspondence, and other items on an immediate basis. This object is further enhanced by installing a rate-computing program on the computer which can print rates/postage of international countries as well as domestic, thereby enabling users to mail items without having to visit the post offices of foreign governments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system of the aforementioned type wherein the rate-computing program receives weight information from an electronic scale, and moreover one in the form of a removable scale cartridge inserted into a communications port of the computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic device equipped with the built-in printer described above, where the electronic device includes at least one of a keyboard, central processing unit, printer, or display.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by providing a personal computer which has a built-in printing device mounted adjacent a transport path that extends parallel to a surface of the computer housing. The transport path is formed by a slot having a predetermined depth which may be selected to define a predetermined printing range of the printer. This depth may define a maximum printing range. Alternatively, the maximum printing range may be delimited by adjustable stop members disposed within the slot. Additional stop members may be included for orienting a print medium into a print position when inserted into the slot.
According to a first embodiment, the transport path extends along an entire length of one side of the computer housing, opening along its corners to define an entrance and exit respectively. Preferably, the transport path is equipped sensors and rollers which automatically advance a print medium to a printing position within the slot when the medium is inserted into the entrance. After printing, the rollers conveniently discharge the printed medium from the transport path. According to another aspect of the invention, the transport path is configured to allow a user to slide the print medium through the slot by hand. The printing mechanism includes a printhead which may be fixed, movable in a transverse direction relative to the transport path, or movable in transverse and parallel directions relative to the transport path.
According to a second embodiment, the transport path define extends partially across a side surface of the computer housing, terminating at a side wall perpendicular to the slot. Preferably, the side wall functions as a stop to orient a print medium at a print position when inserted. The transport path of this embodiment may also be equipped with sensors and rollers for automatically moving a print medium within the slot, both before and after printing.
According to another embodiment, the transport path is formed in a direction perpendicular to the side of the housing into which the slot is formed. The path, however, has a predetermined depth which only minimally extends into the computer housing, and printing is performed in a manner similar to the second embodiment.
The system and method of the present invention uses the personal computer to print postage on mail including letters, envelopes, postcards, packages and other items. The computer is loaded with a rate-computing application program which computes private carrier rates and/or postage based on weight information derived from the scale. Preferably, the scale is an electronic scale connected to a communications port of the computer, in which case a weight signal indicative of the weight of the item of mail is automatically into the rate-computing program. An especially advantageous embodiment of the invention involves inserting a removable scale cartridge into a connector of the computer, e.g., a PCMCIA slot. This allows the computer of the invention to form a single, fully integrated unit for computing and printing stamps/carrier rate information on mail.
The method of the present invention is performed using the system described above. This method includes: integrating a printer into a housing of a personal computer; forming a slot along a surface of the housing at a position adjacent the printer; computing a postage or private carrier rate based on weight information indicative of a weight of the item of mail; inserting the item of mail into the slot forming the transport path of the printer; and printing a mark indicative of the postage or private carrier rate on the item of mail.